


Reckless Love

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Squabbleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: A stunt goes wrong and Jack ends up in the hospital. Crow has a few choice words for him.Squabbleshipping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses, other than there's a serious lack of non explicit Squabbleshipping/Squabbleshipping in general tbh.  
> So, here you go.  
> The T rating is for language only.
> 
> edit: Fixed a few typos that slipped past.

“You complete and absolute ass!”

The hospital room door crashed open as Crow stormed through, gunning straight for Jack, the door slamming shut behind him.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

A pyrotechnics display for a stunt in his last duel had gone horribly wrong and one of the fireworks went wild and slammed right into Jack as he rounded a corner, sending him flying from his ride and into a wall.

He made it out alive, not unscathed, but alive. A concussion, a broken arm, several burns and a busted foot kept him confined to a hospital bed, despite his protests (and to the chagrin of everyone working there).

Crow’s hands grabbed his collar roughly, tears burning at the corner of his eyes as he glared down at his friend.

“I told you this stunt was dangerous Jack, I told you not to do it.”

“I’m fine,” he huffed, turning his head away from Crow.

“But you’re not fine!” snapped Crow. “You almost, you could have…” he trailed off, hands shaking as he lost his grip on Jack’s jacket and dropped onto the side of the bed. “I thought you were…”

Jack frowned slightly, turning his head to look over at Crow.

“Damnnit why do you keep doing this? Why are you so damn reckless‽” If he could have slammed him into the wall to hold him there while he yelled, Crow would have done that, instead he settled for grabbing his shoulders.

This wasn’t the first time Jack had pulled some kind of reckless stunt for a duel or publicity, it was just the fist time it had left him hospitalized like this.

“Are these duels really worth dying for? Or does the _King_ just not care about anyone around him, about how nearly killing himself hurts everyone who cares about him?”

Jack flinched at his tone, Crow was angry, angrier than he’d ever seen him before and he wasn’t holding anything back this time.

Crow hung his head, tears slipping down his cheeks as his hands shook, steadfast in their grip on his shoulders.

“Don’t you care about us? Don’t you care that you’re hurting the people who care about you, that you’re hurting the people who love you? Or are you that much of a selfish bastard?”

Crow continued on, but whatever else he said was lost on Jack, who was still trying to process what he’d just heard; ‘the people that love you’.

He couldn’t remember the last time that someone, someone who wasn’t a screaming fan, had said they loved him.

There was a soft thump as Crow’s head fell against his chest, still venting in a nonstop stream.

“I hate you so much Atlas, I hate you and I hate watching you nearly kill yourself like this.” He clenched his jaw and pressed his eyes shut. “And I hate that you’re so easy to love.”

“C-Crow!”

“I thought you were dead Jack!” he snapped, looking up at Jack. “When they pulled you from the wreck I thought you were dead, that you’d finally gotten yourself killed. I thought that I’d lost you.” He bumped his forehead against Jack’s, hands moving to rest against the back of Jack’s neck. “I wish I could hate you, because it would hurt less than loving you.”

Jack’s head tilted, whether of his own doing or from a gentle prod from Crow’s hands it was hard to tell but the result was the same, their lips pressed firmly together in the middle.

Tears dampened Crow’s cheeks as he felt a gentle hand cup his face, holding him close. The soft ministrations of Jack’s lips threatened to make him come undone and he shivered at his gentle touches.

“I’m sorry.”

A choked sob caught itself in Crow’s throat, had Jack ever apologized for anything?

“Asshole.”

He caught Jack’s head between his hands, crashing his lips against Jack’s again.

“Idiot.”

“I know.”

“Reckless fool.”

“I know.”

“Arrogant bastard.”

He kissed him until his tears ran dry and no more would come, until he was nearly breathless and rested his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, arms wound around loosely around him. Once he was sure he heard the door to the room open, but no one was there, it was still closed.

“Don’t you ever do something like this again, you hear me?” he scolded, leaning against Jack’s chest, face buried into the side of his neck. “If you get yourself killed I’ll kill you myself.”

“Crow, that doesn’t make any sense.”

The redhead snorted, “I’ll find your ghost and drag it back here so I can kill you with my own to hands for putting me through all this,” he said. “So don’t you dare, don’t you dare go and die on me you arrogant ass.”

Jack sighed, a tiniest of smiles tugging at his lips as he gently rubbed Crow’s back with his good hand in slow, soothing movements.


End file.
